


The Omen

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Could be seen as simple worship, Doesn't matter to Felix, Felix is kind of creepy here, He'll follow him anyway, M/M, Pan is the Omen, Peter Pan is a god, or the devil, sect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan could be a god. Pan could be the devil. Felix doesn't care, he'll follow him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Omen




End file.
